


No, Not Really

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	No, Not Really

I don't have a favourite colour,  
Because I view landscapes in their entirety.  
But I do have a least favourite colour,  
Because I choose to find the worst in everything.

I hate the obnoxious yellow of a man's swimmers,  
And the lime of a poorly advertised car.  
Yet I barely hate and my love is weak,

Where I find anything passionate, I whither.  
Receding into the shell of the content child I never grew into,

Perhaps, I like the rich red,  
Of hazard signs, or the handle of a peeling mop.  
Entertaining the symbolism of “passion”,  
Where all it really is is the facade human’s create it to be.

I don't have a favourite colour,  
Because I struggle to hold a positive thought process,  
And because my commitment is bipolar,  
And because maybe I never grew beyond the anxious six year old I used to be,  
Who was shielded by abusive arms and showered in words of criticism.

And I hope, that one day,  
I can proudly and definitely say,  
“I have a favourite colour.”  
Because I am endless,  
And feel so broken.

I don't have a favourite colour,

24/11/15


End file.
